Poison
by LadyBaSingSe
Summary: Kataang OneShot. He was truly a wonder in her eyes. How he always knew what to say and what to do. It amazed her.


**A/N: Okay, guys... here's another oneshot. I'm having so much fun writing these! But, I have no idea where the ideas keep coming from. And PLEASE do NOT do what Aang does in this fic. IT DOES _NOT_ WORK AND IF ON THE VERY SLIM CHANCE IT DOES, IT IS VERY BAD TO HAVE THOSE KINDS OF TOXINS IN YOUR MOUTH. Review! :]**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters within it. **

--

Poison

It was a long way down and the water was very deep, but she was in desperate need for some real thrill. After riding around on a giant flying creature, exploring the world, being chased by malevolent firebenders, mastering waterbending, and helping bring balance back to the four nations, it was a small let down now that the war was over. Sure, she was ecstatic, very pleased, and finally happy, but she missed the stimulation. In the past three months, she almost forgot what danger was altogether.

Katara pitched herself forward on the balls of her feet and sprung from the grassy ledge, diving straight into the abyssal lake below. Her hair whipped around her angrily, slashing at the air and almost tickling her lower back as the strands lapped against it. The girl's hands reached out in front of her, allowing her to become more aerodynamical than usual, and moments later her entire body was engulfed in wetness.

"Whew!" she screeched from the depth of her lungs, smiling brilliantly as she came up for air. "You gotta try this!"

Another person—this one a boy—reached the edge and leaped, falling faster than the waterbender in three solid front flips. He cushioned himself with a pillow of air, froze the patch of water under his feet, then smirked down at her, balancing on his platform.

"And he sticks the landing!" the Avatar yelled.

Katara shook her head. "Show off," she giggled, splashing him. She swam forward, melted one side of his ice chunk and grabbed his leg with the other hand, forcing him into the warm liquid. He came up with a look of shock on his face. Almost instantly though, he started laughing and pulled her toward him, enveloping her into a hug.

"Nice," he admitted, letting go.

Aang's eyes sparkled with satisfaction and the boy started with quick strokes to the shore. "Race ya to the top!" he challenged.

The boy was almost out of the water when Katara protested. "I'm not gonna race an airbender! I'm not an idiot." The waterbender bit her lip and he turned around, shaking the water off his bald head.

"Never said you were."

"Well," she replied wading in the deeper part of the lake, "I'm..." Trailing off, she took a deep breath, threw her torso down and began to swim to the bottom of the large hole in the ground. Sliding through the clean water, she held her breath effortlessly. It wasn't very long before she touched the bottom with her hand, but a sharp pain shot threw her palm, nearly causing her to loose her train of thought. She inhaled the tiniest bit, regretting it instantly, and shooting up to the surface. When she broke the top of the water, Katara coughed the small bit of liquid she'd captured in her throat out.

"Katara?" she heard Aang say with worry lacing his voice. He was on the shoreline with one leg in the water and the other held up to his chest by his muscular arms. Katara let a tear escape her and she grasped her wrist, paddling toward the sand.

When she reached where Aang was sitting, she looked at the meaty part of her hand, viewing a round black dot that disappeared into her flesh.

The Avatar crawled toward her, gently taking her wrist from her hold and flipping it to view what the obstruction was. He frowned, and looked at her.

"I can take it out," he said, "But you just have to trust me."

She nodded, flinching at the small waves of pain.

"It looks like you pressed up pretty hard against a hornet down there. Most definitely a dead one." Aang twirled his fingers above the wound, glancing at her sympathetically when she shut her eyes tightly. "You're hand's really swollen. Have you ever been stung before?"

She shook her head. "Think about that.... Aang... I lived at the South Pole until I met you. _Have_ I ever been stung before?!"

But to Katara's surprise, he didn't respond. He leaned over and placed his lips against her palm, sucking at it forcefully. "W-What are you doing?" she demanded. Aang caught her eyes with his own and pulled the venom out between his teeth.

After he was through, he spat at the ground beside him and glanced over her hand once more.

"The swelling's mostly down. It should be better by the end of the day." He spit at the sand again. "The monks used to tell us how to patch up various wounds. Animal bites, stingers, burns, abrasions... things of that sort."

Katara gave him a half smile, still looking at the bruised looking hole in her skin. She dismissed the pain, when seeing him perform his little procedure on her struck a devilish kind of curiosity within her mind. She gazed at him as he beamed at her, licking her lips.

"I _really_ want to kiss you, right now," she declared dryly, dropping her hand at her side, her eyes focused on his lips.

Aang chuckled and she dashed forward to do just as she wanted. When she reached him however, he leaned backward, denying her.

"Whoa, there," the airbender said, swiftly pecking her on the cheek. "That's not a good idea."

"Why?"

He wiped his lips. "Because I could still have remnants of the toxin in my mouth, and it'd be really bad if you swallowed any of it. I don't swell up after stings."

Katara sighed. "That's not fair..."

"It's only because I love you, my forever girl."

Aang surveyed the look on her face, then stood, helping her up as well.

"That's so corny," she admitted. "But it's also incredibly sweet."

"I'm glad." In less than a moment, the Avatar swept the waterbending master from her feet, holding her bridal style. "How's you're hand feel?"

She shook it. "Better. Thanks to you."

"I do try," he replied, grinning.

Katara wrapped her arms around the boy's neck and leaned against him. "How will I ever live without you?"

Aang took in a deep breath, holding her close to him.

"Don't worry." He kissed her forehead. "You'll never have to."


End file.
